


Accents of Evergreen

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Series: Subtle Flavors [5]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the holidays, full of warmth and joy and, for once, devoid of loneliness.  Side-Story of Subtle Flavors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accents of Evergreen

More often than not his bed is occupied by someone other than himself.  However he doesn’t expect to find anyone waiting for him on Christmas Eve, especially not his tentative boyfriend, not when there was Christmas at the manor to look forward to.  However as he slips inside, heading for the bedroom and stripping as he went, he realized that someone was there, could hear it in the soft rustling of sheets in his bedroom.  Frowning he slipped into his bedroom, beginning to toe off his boots, before letting a small, fond smile curve his lips at the sight that greeted him.

Tim was curled up on his side of the bed, his face buried in his pillow and hair splayed across the red fabric that covered it.  Only his eyes were visible from where Jason stood, the blankets bundled up tight by his face, and he was deep asleep, his features relaxed.  Being as quiet as possible, Jason finished stripping and circled the large bed, slowly sliding in beside his younger lover.  His hands were gentle as he moved to run his fingers lightly over Tim’s back and side, smiling again when the younger man made a soft, happy noise.

Jason startled when, suddenly, his younger lover rolled over and curled against him, tucking his face against his neck.  His hands hovered for a few stunned moments before he smiled a little and curled his arms around the younger man.  Jason could feel that the other man was awake, somehow, despite his best efforts not to wake him; none of them were known for being heavy sleepers.

“I… Made you tea…” Tim murmured against his lover’s neck, his words sleep-heavy. “I fell asleep waiting… I’m sorry.”

“Shh, Baby Bird.” Jason murmured, combing his fingers through his hair as he lifted his head, noting the teapot and cups on the bedside table. “I didn’t even expect you tonight.” 

“Missed you…” Tim breathed, obviously still half asleep.

“Ditto… But shouldn’t you be at the manor?” Jason’s hands stroked the smaller man’s neck, resulting in a pleased sigh.

“I want to be here.”

“Tim…”

Shaking his head, the older man simply moved to rest his head on his… Boyfriend’s, his hands moving in slow, soothing circles. Tim stirred further after a moments, pulling back to peer at him blearily in the darkness of their room.  He sat up a little, shifting to sit up, one of his hands moving to rub his eyes as he re-oriented himself with the world; Tim looked absolutely exhausted.

“I got you something…” Tim began, moving to slip out of bed. 

Snorting, Jason reached out, pulling the smaller man on top of him, his hands tangling in his hair. “Is it you?”

Laughing softly, the smaller man relaxed against him, hesitantly leaning in to brush their lips together. “No…”

“It can wait til the morning.” Jason murmured, pressing a quick kiss  to his lover’s mouth.  “I’m tired, so are you.  Let’s just… Rest.”

Tim blinked before smiling, moving to strip off the jeans and shirt he was wearing, curling up against Jason once it was done. “…Jay?”

“Hmm?” Jason questioned, beginning to doze.

“I… You know if…  If you ever need my company… You can come to the pent house too, right?” Tim’s question was hesitant and quiet, almost shy.

“Yeah… I will.” Jason murmured, sliding his fingers down the other man’s spine.

“I’d… Like that.” Tim pressed a quick kiss to his chest. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Tim.”


End file.
